Bone Shaker
Description The Bone Shaker is a Hot Wheels Original Design. It is an extremely famous and popular Hot Wheels casting, originally available only as an open-roof piece. There were two versions of the open-roof: Post/Tab (the original) and Port/Post. Later it was also available in closed-roof (Post/Tab) versions. Mattel created a life-size version of it as well. Versions The Bone Shaker has been released in the following versions: Closed Roof Versions Description This Bone Shaker casting was re-tooled and features a closed roof and no rear side windows. It also has a 2-rivet base, compared to the original that used a hooked rear. Special "The Joker" Edition The Bone Shaker has come out in the following versions: Code 2 Versions The Bone Shaker has come out in the following Code 2 versions: 1/50 scale versions The Bone Shaker has come out in the following 1/50 scale versions: 2006-card From the back of the 2006-card: Fun Facts: Did you know that the 100 models in the 2004 First Editions™ series is the greatest number of new Hot Wheels® models introduced in one year to date? Notes *All Custom Classics 2007-images are from www.hotwheelsbr.com (2007). *All Custom Classics 2008-images are from www.hotwheelsbr.com (2008). Video Game Appearances * Hot Wheels: Beat That! * Hot Wheels: Track Attack * Rocket League, alongside the Twin Mill III. For more information, see the Bone Shaker's Rocket League Wiki article. * Forza Motorsport 6 and Forza Horizon 3, via the Hot Wheels Car Pack and the Hot Wheels Expansion DLC packs, respectively. For more information, see the Bone Shaker's Forza Motorsport Wiki article. ** It later reappeared in Forza Horizon 4 as an exclusive car available in the #FORZATHON Shop. * Asphalt 8: Airborne, introduced in the Hot Wheels Update. For more information, see the Bone Shaker's Asphalt Wiki article. Gallery Bone_Shaker_-_TT_-_M8752.jpg|From Truckin' Transporter (M8752) Image:BoneS06LF.jpg|2006 FE Light Brown Version Image:BoneShakersSix.jpg|All the Series 3 Classics versions Image:BoneShaBluLF.jpg|Series 3 Classics Image:BSPinkRF.jpg|Series 3 Classics Image:BSkkPurpleLF.jpg|Kar Keepers Purple Version Image:Bone Shaker - sELECTIONS.jpg|2007 sELECTIONS Series version Image:2BoneCrushers.JPG|Bone Shaker with the Monster Jam version of Bone Shaker Image:Bone Shake Joker.jpg|Bone Shaker Special "The Joker" edition Image:Zzsx (2).jpg Image:IMG_2852.jpg|BONE SHAKER Image:$_58-2 2.JPG|2009 Lucky Limted 13 red by bone shaker Image:$_58-2.JPG|Lucky Limited 13s green by bone shaker Image:$_58.JPG|Lucky Limited 13s purple by Bone Shaker Image:case-design-final-hotwheels.jpg|Employee Limited USB team hot wheels blue Bone Shaker Image:$T2eC16RHJGYE9nooh7!oBR3zYHfV(w~~60_57.JPG|2009 custom car show Japan convention Image:07-Pepsi Nex Boneshaker rt.JPG|07-Pepsi Nex Boneshaker rt Image:12-180 Boneshaker Black closersz.jpg|2012 HW Racing #10 black. Image:07-Pepsi Nex Boneshaker lT.JPG|07-Pepsi Nex Boneshaker lt Image:07-Pepsi Nex Boneshaker rf.JPG|07-Pepsi Nex Boneshaker rf Image:07-Pepsi Nex Boneshaker lf.JPG|07-Pepsi Nex Boneshaker lf Pepsi NEX Bone Shaker 02.jpg|Pepsi Nex Boneshaker packed Image:B&M FINDS 004.JPG|181 2013 Super Treasure Hunt Bone Shaker. real rider ( Malaysia) Image:Shinra Bone Shaker.JPG Image:Boneshaker.png|Bone Shaker Was Playable In Hot wheels Track Attack. Image:456.jpg Image:12272800_906170682786119_1057846157_n.jpg|Indonesia Mail in "IndoMart" 2015 Image:1b29364c-b00b-47c4-869b-2e8044111fc5.jpg|The Bone Shaker in Forza Motorsport 6. Image:Bone_Shaker_-_14_Truckin_Transporters_wRoadRoller_600pxOTD.jpg Image:4m.JPG Image:7m.JPG Image:6m.JPG Image:8m.JPG Image:2m.JPG Image:1m.JPG Image:rr4r.JPG Image:rr3r.JPG Image:rr2r.JPG Image:rr1r.JPG Bone Shaker - Racing 10 - 12 - 1.jpg|Bone Shaker - Racing 10 - 12 - 1 Bone Shaker - Racing 10 - 12 - 2.jpg|Bone Shaker - Racing 10 - 12 - 2 Bone Shaker - Racing 10 - 12 - 3.jpg|Bone Shaker - Racing 10 - 12 - 3 Bone Shaker-0.jpg|Forza Horizon 3 FH3_Bone_Shaker_Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' (in-game) 2012 HW Racing_Bone Shaker_180-247.jpg 2007 HW Bone Shaker from Hot Wheels pirates.JPG|2007 HW Bone Shaker from Hot Wheels Pirates Bone Shaker (Bla) DareD 7 - 17 - 1.png|Bone Shaker (Bla) DareD 7 - 17 Official Bone Shaker (Bla) DareD 7 - 17 Cx.jpg|Bone Shaker (Bla) DareD 7 - 17 Cx 2017_HW_Daredevils_07-10_306-365_Bone_Shaker_-_Forza_Motorsport_Yellow.jpg Bone Shaker - Wild M 2 - 16 Art.jpg|Bone Shaker - Wild M 2 - 16 Art Bone Shaker - Wild M 2 - 16 - 2.jpg|Bone Shaker - Wild M 2 - 16 Official 2017-04-08 13.13.23.jpg|Custom Bone Shaker from Pariah Customs 2017-05-04 15.34.29.jpg|Custom Bone Shaker on M2 wheels, from Pariah Customs 2017-07-09 11.24.52.jpg|Custom Bone Shaker with a '60s feeling shifter, by Pariah Customs 2018 Bone Shaker_Black.jpg|2018 Bone Shaker_Black 3/10 Bone Shaker (Y5184).png Bone shaker (3215) HW L1140835.JPG|Bone Shaker by Baffalie Bone shaker (3215) HW L1140836.JPG|Bone Shaker by Baffalie Bone shaker (3215) HW L1140837.JPG|Bone Shaker by Baffalie Bone shaker (3673) HW L1160503.JPG|Bone Shaker by Baffalie Bone shaker (3673) HW L1160504.JPG|Bone Shaker by Baffalie Bone Shaker (3782) HW L1160815.JPG|Bone Shaker by Baffalie Bone Shaker (3782) HW L1160816.JPG|Bone Shaker by Baffalie Bone Shaker - Video GH 1 - 11 - 1.jpg|Bone Shaker - Video GH 1 - 11 - 1 Bone Shaker - Video GH 1 - 11 - 2.jpg|Bone Shaker - Video GH 1 - 11 - 2 Bone Shaker - Legends oS 3 - 18 - 2.png|Bone Shaker - Legends oS 3 - 18 - 1 Official A Bone Shaker - Legends oS 3 - 18 - 3.png|Bone Shaker - Legends oS 3 - 18 - 2 Official A BONE_SHAKER_FJV66.jpg Bone Shaker (A) First Ed 6 - 06 - 1.jpg|Bone Shaker (A) First Ed 6 - 06 - 1 Bone Shaker (MD5) First Ed 6 - 06 - 2.jpg|Bone Shaker (A) First Ed 6 - 06 - 2 Bone Shaker (2).JPG Bone Shakerego.JPG IMG_7928.JPG Bone ShakerEGo.JPG x232-2,49-1,06.jpg DSC_0645.jpg|Bone shaker Wheel Custom Bone Shaker (Bla) DareD 7 - 17 - 2.jpg|Bone Shaker (Bla) DareD 7 - 17 Official B Bone Shaker (Rocket League).jpg|the Bone Shaker in the trailer for the Hot Wheels Car Pack for Rocket League Hot Wheels Bone Shaker™ Championship Promo.png|the Bone Shaker in the Asphalt 8: Airborne Bone Shaker 50th Anniv Black and Gold (1).jpg|50th Anniversary Black & Gold Bone Shaker 50th Anniv Black and Gold (2).jpg|50th Anniversary Black & Gold Bone Shacker 50th Anniv Race Team Orange Version (2).jpg|50th Anniversary Race Team 2nd Color Bone Shacker 50th Anniv Race Team Orange Version (1).jpg|50th Anniversary Race Team 2nd Color Bone Shakers.jpg|50th Anniversary Bone Shakers Boneshaker.Target Retro.JPG Mystery Bone Shaker3.JPG HWBoneShaker.jpg|2013 Hot Wheels Showroom Bone Shaker. HW Game Over. 2.jpg Bone Shacker (GBB87) (1).jpg|2019 Throwback Series Bone Shacker (GBB87) (2).jpg|2019 Throwback Series DWF07F.jpg L1200230.JPG|Bone Shaker by Baffalie L1200231.JPG|Bone Shaker by Baffalie IMG_20190404_155001.jpg Bone Shaker (4874) HW L1200980.JPG|Bone Shaker by Baffalie Bone Shaker (4874) HW L1200981.JPG|Bone Shaker by Baffalie GCB20 Larry Wood Bone Shaker-1.jpg GCB20 Larry Wood Bone Shaker-2.jpg Bone Shaker. Larry Wood50. Frost Gold. Card.jpg Bone_Shaker_2013.jpg|Bone Shaker 2013 photo514695027_457241070.jpg photo514695027_457241068.jpg|2018 External Links *2006 First Editions: BONE SHAKER *Truckin’ Transporters: BONE SHAKER w/ Road Roller *HW Mild to Wild: BONE SHAKER *Peanuts Series: BONE SHAKER *HW 50th Race Team: BONE SHAKER Category:Real Life Hot Wheels Category:2006 First Editions Category:2006 Hot Wheels Category:2007 Hot Wheels Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:2010 Hot Wheels Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:2012 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:Unlicensed Hot Wheels Category:Larry Wood Designs Category:Truckin' Transporters Category:Treasure Hunts Category:Kar Keepers Category:Hot Wheels Classics Category:Hot Wheels Playable Cars Category:Hot Wheels Original Designs Category:Since '68 Series Category:Team Hot Wheels High-Speed Wheel Category:Mystery Models Category:Hot Wheels Garage 30 Car Set Category:Hot Wheels Heritage Category:Pepsi NEX Category:Hot Rods Category:2010 Hot Wheels Garage Category:Larry's Garage 21-Car Set Category:Red Line Club Category:Fright Cars Series Category:Hot Wheels Race Team Category:Faster Than Ever Category:HW Hot Rods Series Category:HW Video Game Heroes Series Category:HW Racing Series Category:HW Showroom American Turbo Series Category:HW Off-Road Test Facility Series Category:Mission Madness - Scavenger Hunts (Kroger-exclusive) Category:HW Mild to Wild Series Category:Video Games Cars Category:HW Daredevils Series Category:HW 50th Race Team Series Category:Bone Shaker Vehicles Category:Walgreens Exclusive Category:2019 Hot Wheels Category:Legends of Speed Series Category:Super Treasure Hunts Category:2018 Super Treasure Hunts Category:Game Over Series Category:HW Game Over Series Category:Target Exclusive Category:Wal-Mart Exclusive Category:Kroger Exclusive Category:Hot Wheels id Category:Custom Classics Category:Batman Vehicles Category:1:64 Category:Replica Entertainment